Happy Life with a Dullahan
by DarkGenesis327
Summary: This is a cute little story with Lala and Kimihito. With the other girls gone, they must keep each other company. And the longer they are alone and interact the more they begin getting into romantic and humorous situations. (Lala x Kimihito).


It was late in the afternoon, and Kimihito had just gotten home from his part-time job. He was exhausted. After a hard day's work he always knew it was all worth it, because at the end of the day, he'd be coming home to 7 beautiful home stays. But today, when he opened the door, he didn't receive a greeting by everyone like every other day.

This time no one time the house was a lot more quiet. Which was bizarre for the Kurusu house. After all 7 lamial girls lived here and they were always active during the day. However today, only the sound of the TV and the air conditioner could be heard throughout the house. Kimihito still wasn't quite used to this.

This mouth was gonna be a lot different because almost everyone had gone off to other activities. Mero and Rachnee had taken Papi and Suu on an out-of-town field trip for a few weeks. And Cerea and Miia were staying at their jobs for a while after an unexpected schedule change.

Kurusu felt a little down because would be seeing everyone for a while. However he wasn't alone. There was one girl that still remained. Lala the Mysterious Dullahan. She had fallen asleep on the couch after enjoying one her favorite TV dramas. So now it was just Lala and Kimihito at the house, alone.

"Im home." Kurusu said aloud.

Kurusu entered the room to find Lala sleeping on the couch. Kurusu wasn't surprised by this because the previous night Lala had been watching a special anime marathon which lasted until dawn.

Kurusu smiled at the site of her sleeping face. He'd never seen Lala's sleeping face before and found it to be an adorable site.

Even though he didn't want to disturb her he had to wake her up. He needed to inform her he was home.

"Lala." He said

"Mortal?" Lala said while rubbing her eyes.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Kurusu said.

Lala quickly jumped up and struck a pose. "Foolish mortal, I was merely recovering my lost spirit energy while in a mediated state." She said in her chunni voice.

Kurusu smiled. "Guess you shouldn't have stayed up all night watching, Another."

"Wh-Whatever. Im pleased to see you've returned. I've been awaiting your arrival for quite some time. I feared you'd disappeared from this world."

Kurusu grinned and rubbed his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. My train was delayed a few hours, so I had no choice but to wait. It was a pain."

Kurusu looked at the area around Lala and noticed several empty bowls of ramen and pocky boxes on the floor. It somewhat resembling the stereotypical appearance of an NHK room.

"So you've been hanging out here all day while I was gone?" He said.

"W-Well I thought since no one was I thought id catch up on my favorite shows."

Kimihito turned his attention to the TV which had been playing the anime, Death Parade.

Kurusu smirked. "So you're a fan of Death Parade too?"

Lala's face went red. "Y-Yes, It's one of my favorites." She said in an embarrassed voice, not wanting to fully admit to being an otaku.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." He said with a smile. After all he enjoy anime as well.

Lala turned her head nervously. "A huntress can never be embarrassed."

Suddenly Lala's stomach started to growl, she had been quite hungry after her long nap.

Kurusu laughed. "Guess I'd better get dinner started. Is there anything special you'd like tonight? He asked while walking towards the kitchen.

"Not really." She said. Even though she declined the offer she still thought it interesting having someone willing to cook for her, she'd never been asked that before, and living with six other girls, made the chances of her getting what she wanted quite slim.

"All right then, in that case i'll whip up something out of the old cook book."

After looking through large cookbook Kurusu found the dish he thought looked the most appetizing . "Here we go, how about Katsudon and Dumplings tonight. Sound good?"

"Yup." Lala said. Unknown to Kurusu, Lala really loved eating dumplings.

Later on in the evening, Kurusu had just about finished putting the finishing touches on their meal. when suddenly, without warning a loud crash and a loud yell had come from the other room.

Kurusu dropped everything and immediately, like a bolt of lightning, stormed into the room to see what had happened.

The scream had come from Lala, she was on the floor clutching her foot, she had stubbed it on the side of the coffee table, while attempting to clean up her mess from earlier.

"Lala!" Hold on I'm coming! Are you alright? Can You stand?".

Lala quickly stood up, placing her hand over her face, trying to hide the agonizing pain she had been in. "Fear not for I the Knight of Darkness can not be so easy damaged by such an-." She was unable to complete her sentence, the pain was unbearable, her knees began to buckle, she wanted to fall back down but she refused, and regained her composure.

"T-Trust me i'm fine." She said still fighting to hold back tears.

"Well If you say so." He was still unsure if Lala was actually being honest, but he decided to trust her for the time being. "Oh, dinner's ready so let's go eat."

The two headed to the dining room where Kurusu had set everything up.

The scent of the food filled the air, Lala was almost drooling at the sight of it all, everything looked very appetizing almost like it had been taken out of the cookbook itself, and after a quick prayer, the two began eating their meal.

"So how's the food? Is it to your liking?"

"Y-Yes it's quite delicious." Even though she had been enjoying the food, she couldn't enjoy it the way she wanted to, her mind had been to focused on the growing pain she felt in her foot.

It was now almost midnight, Kurusu had just finished cleaning the dishes and Lala had completely putting away the food, now completely drained, He and Lala started heading upstairs.

On the way up, Kurusu notice Lala had been walking slowly in an odd way. He immediately addressed this, his suppositions were true, lala had been hiding her injury.

"I had a feeling you were hiding something. You were hurt. You won't make it up there on your on like that. Let me help you."

"N-No It's fine really. I can-"

"No." Kurusu said in a serious voice. "I won't, no, I refuse to allow someone I care about to force themselves to endure such pain. You're my responsible, and I care about you far too much to just sit back and let you deal with this by yourself. Let me help you."

Lala's eye glistened. She knew he was right. She was stunned, never had she ever heard such words for someone before, from someone who genuinely cared that much about her.

"A- Alright." She said slowly.

Kurusu reached out, placing one arm around the center of Lala's back and the other on the back of her legs. He held her tight and pulled her close to his torso.

Lala was trembling nervously, she could feel the warm heat generating from his chest, It was almost overwhelming.

"Hold on tight" He said. "Ok." She said slowly, while wrapping her arms around Kursus neck.

She had never been carried like this or by anyone for that matter before,and to make things worse she was being carried to her bedroom, like a newlywed.

Kurusu had stopped in the front of the door. So this is Lala's room he thought to himself. He was nervous, almost sweating, because he had no idea what awaited him on the other side of the door, so he slowly reached for the knob.

"Mortal before you enter there's something I have to-" before she could complete her sentence. Kurusu's hand had already turned the knob and the door had creaked open.

When Kurusu opened the door he was surprised. There were several bookshelves that had been filled with a large variety of mystery and horror novels, and mangas.

Her bed had been covered in a combination of both normal and gothic anime style plushies.

The walls consisted of multiple wall scrolls featuring both animals and survival pictures of shirtless scythe wielding male characters he had not recognized. And one portrait of a black cat she had on her nightstand.

Kurusu had never seen Lala's room before so this was a surprise for him. He'd always imagined it being a lot more grim.

"So this is your room? You really are an otaku huh?" He said with a smirk.

Lala buried her face in Kurusu's shirt trying to hide herself. "Please don't tell anyone." She exclaimed. She had hoped to keep her hobby a secret from everyone.

Kurusu chuckled as he proceed to lie Lala down on her bed. He reached out and attempted to remove one of her socks. Lala started to panic.

"W-wait! Stop!"

"Sorry! Is this uncomfortable for you? I just needed to check if there were any serious bruises. So I needed to take off your knee highs."

"N-No it's not that it's just."

Lala's face went red. "My feet. They got all sweaty today and I haven't gotten the chance to shower yet, so they most likely have the scent of death."

"Oh I don't mind. Besides your more important that any scent."

Lala slowly began to remove the Black socks that had been covering her smooth blue legs. Going from her thighs all the way down to her feet. Until they were completely off.

Kurusu gulped nervously. He knew Lala had great legs, but never had he ever gotten this close a look at them. He started to feel a bit aroused.

Lala noticed. "Please don't stare to much." She said in a soft spoken voice.

"Right." He said awkwardly, while reaching for her thigh highs.

"My feet aren't bad are they?"

"No, not at all. A little sweaty but, it's not a problem." He replied with an awkward grin.

Lala turned away in shame. Still feeling embarrassed about having her feet massaged .

"I guess we should get started." He said while reaching for the massage oil.

Kurusu began to apply the oil to Lala's feet, getting it all over. Slowly moving his hands up and down, gently pressing his thumbs and palms into the soles of Lala's foot.

As he continued, the oil that had started out cool began to heat up. It was a special massage oil for healing and relieving pain.

Lala started feeling strange. "What is this?" She wondered. She began feeling tingly and her heart started to race, in a way she never felt before. "It's like my whole body is starting to heat up."

Lala then uncontrollably let out a moan. The feeling being more than she could endure. As she never experienced anything like this before. A mortal was gently massaging her feet.

"Are you alright? Should I stop?" Kurusu asked with a concerned face.

"No." She said while breathing heavily. Desperately trying to hold herself back from letting out another moan, even though she really wanted to.

Lala's mind began to wonder while she continued to watch and endure Kurusu's soft hands gently going up and down on her feet. She had been starting to enjoy it.

"That should do it." He said while slowly taking his hands away. "Do you feel better?" He said.

"Y-Yeah." She said heavily panting.

Lala lied her head down on her pillow. She was trying to take in everything that had just happened. She had been carried to her room like a princess, gotten a foot massage, and she had let out an embarrassing moan during it all.

"What's wrong with me?" She thought to herself. "How could I, a knight of darkness, submit to such an act?"

"Is she ok?" He pondered to himself.

Kurusu turned his attention to a mysterious book that had been on the night table, beside the bed.

"What's this?" he wondered. The book was black and had a heart with twin scythes behind it, on the cover.

He opened it and seen several pages had been filled with strange catch phrases and lines. Somewhere every poetic, while others sounded like lines for a cliche villain or hero in a manga.

Lala quickly sat up. "It's forbidden to read from the book of life and death!" She exclaimed in a distressed voice.

Kurusu put the book down quickly. "Say what?" He said. Not having idea what she meant. For all he knew he could have been actually touching a book of death. After all he knew Lala was real dullahan.

"T-That's my personal diary. Could you please not read it? It's embarrassing."

"Oh sorry." He said with an awkward grin.

"You know you could make a career of being an author you know. You have good talent."

Lala's eyes widened with shock, she looked away, trying to hide her face that had turn red.

"M-me talented." She said to herself. She had never been complimented on her writing before so this was new to her.

"I've never thought about it before." She said slowly.

"You should think about it. I think you'd make the world's best Dullahan Publisher." He said with an honest smile.

Lala blushed. "I'm not that talented". She said in a low voice.

She had never been given such a complimented on her writing before and to be told to become a writer. The very thought of other people reading her stories made her nervously sweat.

Kurusu yawned. "Yell it's getting late, I think it's time for bed. Just let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"Alright."

After a quick shower Lala later changed into her sleep outfit, a long black shirt, with several skulls depicted on the front of it, that went down to her hips, she loved this shirt.

She crawled into bed and throw the blanket over herself. She reached for one of her gothic neko plushies that she loved to fall asleep with almost every night. It was her favorite.

As she started to drift off she continued to replay what had happened early that night in her mind. She still couldn't believe it had all happened, and still couldn't understand what had come over her when she let out that embarrassing moan, but for some reason she couldn't help but smile.

She was now in a house alone with the man with the kind heart, the one that had overcome death itself. She was now alone with the man she fell in love with the one she considered her soulmate.


End file.
